The Legend on Zelda and title undecided
by Leaqua
Summary: Two normal teenage girls find a crate in their gym class that leads to the world of Hyrule. Follow them as they go on their quest with Link and others. Alternate Universe of OoT
1. Prologue

_A long time ago in the ancient lands of Hyrule, there lived many inhabitants: Zoras to the northeast, Gorons to the north, Gerudo to the west, and the Humans with No Name scattered throughout the land. _

_During this time the inhabitants fought with one another incessantly. The contention caused the Great Goddesses to grieve. Finally, after a fatal battle raged and many were killed, the three Great Goddesses determined to create an Oracle that would teach the inhabitants the ways of peace and trust. Along with the Oracle the Goddesses created a Warrior. Her purpose was to protect the Oracle and bring order to the land. _

_The Oracle was a young woman. She was known as the Oracle of the Rainbow. The Warrior was known as The Warrior of Shadows. Everything was at peace and the Goddesses rejoiced. _

_Hyrule then had its first King and Queen, the Humans with No Name were soon called Hyrulians. On the southeast side of the kingdom a small village was created deep within the forests. The young children that inhabited this village never grew old and had fairies as companions. They were known as Kokiri. _

_However, such peaceful times did not last long; soon Hyrule was invaded by a powerful force of dragon-like people. They were seeking the Oracle. A war commenced and the Oracle bore a child, a baby girl with hair the color of light rain. Her Warrior had perished in battle and she had no other option but to hide the child. She sent the child to a place called Earth, and neither was ever seen again. _

_What of the Hyrulians? What of them you ask? They drove the evil forces out of the land, but without the Oracle they where defenseless. Soon, a new force of evil had made itself at home. The Hyrulians now rely on the Hero of Time, but they are still waiting for the return of a Rainbow…_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

Down the Rabbit Hole

_**Rrrrrinnnggg!!!**_

Rain bolted out of her seat as soon as the bell rang. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, picked up her stuff, and headed out the door of her geometry class. She stopped off at her locker and placed her math book inside it. She then reached into her coat pocket, took out a hair tie, and secured her mid-shoulder, light blue hair into a ponytail.

"Can you move any faster Rain?"

Rain jumped, her aqua-green eyes wide with shock as she turned to find her best friend Raven. She stepped aside so Raven could put her things in the locker.

"Sorry Raven, I was just thinking about something."

Raven peered at her through her mischievous brown eyes. "Let me guess," she said as she closed the locker and flipped back her shoulder-length hair. It was as black as night. "You were thinking about 'girly-man' again, weren't you?"

Rain blushed until her cheeks were cherry red. "No I wasn't! I was trying to remember what my math teacher was talking about…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh. Sure."

"I wasn't!" Rain yelled. "I fell asleep in my class!"

Raven looked at her in mock disbelief. "Are you narcoleptic? Rain, the almighty straight-Astudent, fell asleep in class."

Rain tried to glare at her, but just ended up laughing. Raven smiled and the two headed to the gym for their forth hour.

Suddenly, Rain got the feeling that something was out of place. She shifted her messenger bag with uneasiness. _Something doesn't seem right, _she thought as she looked around. _It's as if something is watching us…_

She looked at Raven to see if she noticed anything. Raven was wearing a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black Airwalk sneakers. Rain tried to smile as tucked her pencil into her dark blue jeans and smoothed her favorite purple shirt. _Maybe I was wrong, _she told herself as they got outside of the lunch room, _it's probably Raven's negative energy. _

They walked up the stairs and into the girl's locker room.

"Hey Rain, do you know what we're doing today?" Raven asked as they entered the locker room.

Rain looked at the schedule that was hanging on the teacher's door.

"Today we have Co-ed volleyball," she answered.

Both of them made a face and pointed their fingers into their mouths.

"Blah!" they exclaimed with disgust.

Rain quickly opened her locker and changed into her gym shorts and shirt, slipped on her running shoes, and headed out to the gymnasium. There, waiting at the end of the hall was Raven. She caught up to her and they walked up some steps, turned down another hall, and entered the small gym.

Again, Rain had the uneasy feeling that something did not belong. She looked around to find a suspicious crate. It had a triangle composed of four smaller triangles. The middle triangle was white. The crate was pushed up against the wall at an odd angle.

"Hey Rain, what do you think that is for?" Raven asked.

Rain shrugged her shoulders. "Why are you asking me?"

Raven looked at her grinning, "Do I really have to answer that?"

Rain made a face. "Sure! Get the _smart_ one to figure it out."

She walked over to the crate. She heard something near the box, but it was too faint to hear. _What is that?_ She wondered. She leaned a little closer to the crate, straining her ears to make out the noise. When nothing changed, she looked over her shoulder at Raven.

"Hey Raven," She called over to her, "come help me move this, I think that there's something behind it."

Raven joined her and helped her push the crate off to the side. The crate was heavier then Rain had anticipated. With a quick jerk two girls shifted the crate and they pushed it slowly aside. A flood of music came from where the crate once stood. As they pushed it a little more, a hole in the floor was revealed. The music sounded familiar to Rain.

"Doesn't this music remind you of something?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like Saria's song." Raven concluded.

Rain stared at the hole and the feeling that she had had before changed into nostalgia. She shook her head, trying to clear it. As she gazed into the hole she spotted an elven boy sitting under a tree. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a piercing in his left ear. He looked worried. Before she could get a better look at his clothing, the image disappeared. Rain looked at Raven.

"We should put the crate back, Raven. Maybe they're fixing something and that's why the crate is here."

Raven looked at Rain, smirking, and grabbed a hold of Rain's white gym shirt. She whispered, "Maybe _we _should check this out first."

Rain opened her mouth to object, but Raven shoved her into the hole. Raven started to cackle when Rain pulled her into the hole as well.

The scenery changed in an instant and Rain watched the hole slowly disappear. _This cannot be happening! _She screamed in her mind. The circle became a distant light and the void of space swallowed her. _There is no such thing! _Suddenly, everything gleamed with tiny lights and the girls drifted into brightness. The music grew louder as they got closer, and Rain's panic seemed to fade away...

That is, until she came out of the void. They were a good thousand lengths off the ground and to make things worse, they were free falling.

"This is _very _bad!" Rain called out.

Raven looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Remember the laws of physics, anything that goes up--" Rain started.

"Must come down!" Raven finished when she caught on.

But they never hit the ground. Instead…

_**SPLASH!!! **_

They landed in water, but for some reason it didn't hurt… Rain grabbed a hold of something and pulled herself out of the water. She was soaking wet. Raven lie next to her, trying to catch her breath.

"N-now that I-I think about it," Raven said in between breaths, "It wasn't such a good idea checking that hole."

Rain glared at her "No," she gasped, "really!?"

They sat up as they tried to warm themselves and catch their breath. Something nudged Raven's shoulder.

"What is it Rain?" she asked.

"That wasn't me..." Rain confessed.

Raven looked at her "Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Again, something nudged Raven but a little harder this time.

"Ouch!" Raven exclaimed. "Look, if you have a problem with me then--" she whipped around but stopped short when she saw a plant that looked similar to a Venus fly trap. However its head looked like a real one and its teeth were not a force to be reckoned with."

"It's a Deku Baba!" Rain shrieked.

The Deku Baba drew back its head and then charged. Rain screamed and Raven jumped in the way.

"SHAT!"

The Deku Baba fell at the girls' feet and before it could even touch them. Rain finally caught her breath, but remained tense. Someone was heading toward them.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Raven and Rain looked up to find a boy with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a piercing in his left ear standing in front of them. Rain glanced at his clothes. A green cone hat topped his head. He wore a high-neck, white, long sleeved shirt, and a long green tunic. A belt hung on his waste and his wore his white pants tucked into Kokiri boots. On his hands he wore brown gloves that just hit the cuffs of his sleeves. He was armed with a Hyrulian shield, and in his right hand was the Master Sword.

Raven nodded. "Yeah we're fine," she smirked, "just a little wet is all."

The boy was going to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hey Big Guy, wait up!"

The boy turned around. Rain and Raven looked to see who it was. A little boy dressed in green hurried over to the three. A fairy accompanied him. Rain leaned over to Raven.

"It's a Kokiri." She whispered.

Raven nodded, "But which one?"

"Sorry Mido, I heard these two calling for help and I just had to answer it."

Rain and Raven smiled at each other, trying to hide their confusion. Rain tugged on the boy's tunic.

"Um, excuse me." she asked politely.

The boy turned around and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Um, do you think you could tell me where we are please?"

Mido joined them. "You're in the Forest Temple; me and Big Guy were looking for a friend."

Raven folded her arms. "Saria, right?"

The boy and Mido looked at her in disbelief.

"You know her?" the boy asked.

Rain laughed nervously and took a hold of Raven's shirt. "Can you hold that thought for a moment?" She pulled Raven out of earshot. "What are you doing?" she asked Raven quietly.

Raven shrugged. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making conversation."

Rain smacked her forehead. "That's not what I meant! Why are you talking to them as if you know everything?"

Raven smirked "Do I really have to answer that?"

Rain puffed out her cheeks and Raven sighed. "Look, it's obvious that we are in Hyrule or else Mido and 'girly-man' wouldn't be here with that Deku Baba plant." Raven explained.

"Stop calling him 'girly-man' for one, and two: I kind of figured that out when the Deku Baba tried to attack us." Rain declared.

Raven rolled her eyes "Fine, _Link _and Mido are looking for Saria. We already know where she is, by the way."

Rain sighed. "Okay, I get the point, but for now let's keep what we know a secret, alright?"

Raven nodded. Rain and Raven joined Link and Mido once again, satisfied with their compromise.

Link seemed a little annoyed. "So, will you answer my question now?"

Rain nodded. "Yes, I will answer your question now. I'm sorry for the delay."

Link looked at Rain, waiting for her explanation. She took a deep breath.

"The reason why _we _know Saria is because we were also trapped in this horrible temple."

Raven rolled her eyes. Under her breath she muttered, "Like that is believable. Geez, Rain, you need to learn how to tell a good lie."

Mido looked at them excitedly, and then turned to Link.

"Hey Big Guy, if they escaped from where Saria is, maybe they can take us back there!"

Link stroked his chin. "Hmm, actually that wouldn't be bad idea Mido," he said, thinking aloud.

Mido beamed with pride. Link looked to Rain and Raven.

"Will you take us to Saria?"

Rain turned ghostly white and Raven tried to stifle a laugh but it was useless. Link gave her a suspicious look.

"What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously.

Raven stopped laughing and looked at Link with a mischievous spark in her eyes. "Nothing," she said with mock innocence. "It's just that my friend is deathly afraid of what lies ahead."

Mido looked at her with wide eyes "L-like w-what?" he stammered. Raven grinned devilishly. "Oh, little Kokiri, there are horrible things that lie ahead," she raised her hands up in a creepy way, "like skullspiders, wolfos, Deku Babas, floating skulls…" she paused for a minute, for dramatic effect, "and the soul eating-stealing poes."

Mido started to back away from Raven. He looked like was going to cry. Raven opened her mouth to add another monster to her list, but Rain stepped in the way and held Mido close to her. Mido hid his face a Rain's shoulder.

"That's enough," she said sternly. "You're scaring him." She looked at Mido. "Are you okay?"

Mido looked up at her with tear brimmed eyes and nodded. Raven rubbed the back of her head and looked at Mido.

"Sorry Mido, I guess that I went a little too far." Raven apologized.

Mido wiped a tear away "I'm okay, I guess."

Rain smiled and said, "Well, now that is all cleaned up. We will take you to Saria."

Link and Mido beamed at them. Raven glanced at Rain.

"What happened to 'keeping a low profile?'" she whispered.

"You're the one that had to tell them that we _know _Saria!" Rain exclaimed quietly, through clenched teeth.

Raven pointed at her with her mouth gaping open. She closed it for a moment. "Now that I think about it," she said aloud as she put an arm around Rain's shoulders "it is _my_ fault that weare in this mess, so _I'll_ lead usto Saria."

Link looked at them, again annoyed.

"I don't care who leads!" he said with a thick tone, "I just want to find Saria!"

Rain flinched and Raven walked over to Link and flicked his nose.

"Listen, Bub," she said, matching Link's tone, "_we _are not going to help you unless you show some respect!"

Link stared at her with wide eyes, rubbing his nose. Raven turned on her heels and headed for a door "This way, people!" she called over her shoulder. "We're wasting time!"

Rain rolled her eyes and started walking. Mido took a hold of her hand, and Rain stopped. She looked down at him. He looked straight back up at her; his fairy was floating next to him. Rain smiled and Mido smiled.

Link stopped and turned around, staring at them. Rain finally bent down a little, and Mido climbed up on her back. She walked up to Link and Raven.

"Okay," Raven said when Rain caught up. "We need to figure put some sort of defense here, right now the only person who has a weapon is 'girly-man' here."

Rain glared at Raven, but kept her voice level. "True, and not to mention that I have Mido to watch over. My hands aren't exactly free. You all know how to fight with your fists but unfortunately we are dealing with weapons here. This is not your average high school bully."

Link raised an eyebrow, "what is this '_high school?'"_

Rain and Raven looked at each other and then back at Link.

"Uh, it's a… uh… temple that we go to." Raven said quickly, Rain nodded in agreement. Link looked at them and then shrugged.

"Okay."

They stood there, thinking what to do next. Suddenly, Rain had an epiphany.

"I have an idea," everyone looked at her "Let's have Big Guy in the front and we have you," she pointed at Raven, "In the back. As for me, I'll be in the middle."

Raven nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Link nodded also. "Alright, let's go!"

They assembled in Rain's suggested formation and walked down the hall. Mido rested his head on Rain's back and sighed. Rain looked over her shoulder at him.

"You okay Mido?" she asked.

Mido nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's just that I really miss Link." At the mention of his name Link looked over his shoulder. "He promised that he would return but he never did."

Link looked away. Rain gazed at him with sympathy. _That's right, _she thought, _the reason Mido doesn't recognize him is because he is not a Kokiri, _she looked down at the floor. _He is a Hylian…_

"I'm pretty sure he misses you too, Mido," she said suddenly, "I bet that he is somewhere close by and he really wants to come back, but he has something to take care of first."

Mido looked at her. "Do really think so?"

Rain nodded. "Absolutely. In fact, I bet he is thinking of you and the rest of the Kokiri right now."

Mido smiled and gave Rain a hug, and his fairy tapped her on the cheek "If you say so, then it must be. Thank you."

Link again looked over his shoulder, but this time it wasn't Mido that he was looking at, it was Rain. Raven walked beside her and whispered, "And you tell me to keep a low profile."

Rain cast a side glance at her. "I was just comforting him," She countered quietly.

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but stopped short when something caught her eye. "Uh Rain, I just remembered something."

Rain turned her head and looked at her. "What?"

Raven pointed at something behind Rain. "The spirit that haunts this temple," Rain slowly turned, her eyes grew wide and her blood turned cold as Raven finished, "Phantom Ganon."

Rain stared at the photo of the phantom on the wall and the hair on the back of her neck began to stand up. The portrait flashed a wicked smile and burst out of the frame. It was coming straight at them. Raven raised her fists and stood between Phantom Ganon and Rain. A scream escaped from Rain's lips and Mido cried out in shock. Raven swung her fist at the picture, but it retreated.

"Dang that Phantom!" She snarled. "When I get my hands on him, I'll make him wish that he was never created!"

Rain got a shiver that went up her spine and ducked just as Phantom Ganon flew above her. Mido cried out again. _I have to protect Mido! _She thought desperately. _But how can I if Raven is the only one keeping him distracted?! _

Again, shiver went up her spine, but this time Phantom Ganon came at her from the front. Rain pulled Mido off her back and shielded him with her body. She heard Raven yell and she tensed, waiting for the cold steel of the Phantom's weapon to bite her.

"SHAT!!"

Rain felt the air around her move. She looked up to find Link stabbing the picture and cursing. Raven ran to her.

"You stay here and protect Mido; 'Girly-Man' and I will _try _to beat Phantom Ganon."

Before Rain could say anything Raven broke into a sprint and jumped into the air. She kicked the Phantom before touching back down. Rain huffed, _thanks Raven, tell me something I don't know! _She bit back the retort. She looked around, _we need to find that Fairy Bow if we want to defeat Phantom Ganon. _

Mido tugged on her sleeve. "Oni-san, look!"

Rain followed his finger to the spot he was pointing to and smiled, it was the Fairy Bow. She looked at Mido.

"Mido, do you think you could grab that for me?"

Mido looked up at her and smiled. "Sure, Oni-san." He got up and ran to the location where the bow was hanging. Rain glanced around to see if there were any arrows lying around, and to her amazement, she found a white quiver full of Fletching Swan Arrows. She picked it up and analyzed it; it looked as if you belted it to your waist. She fastened it on. It fit perfectly.

Mido returned and handed her the bow. She waited for Phantom Ganon to appear. Link and Raven also waited, sweat was dripping down Rain's face, and she could hear her own heartbeat.

Link made a face. "I think it's scared of Rain."

Raven shot him a look that clearly stated, 'WTfUGDE.'

"That's absurd; Rain is not the scary type of girl." She pointed at herself proudly. "Me--on the other hand—I am _very _scary_._ It makes more than enough sense if heis scared of _me_," She folded her arms, "And he should be."

Link blinked and then looked away. "I can see why..." He muttered under his breath.

Rain saw something flicker behind Link. _It's Phantom Ganon. _She concluded. _And there is no way in heck is he going to harm him! _

"Link!" she yelled. "Duck!" Rain released her arrow, as it soared through the air; a bright light seemed to emit from it. Rain's eyes widened as the light took the shape of an eagle. Link dodged the arrow a second before it pierced Phantom Ganon.

The Phantom cried out and disappeared in a flash of light. Rain covered her eyes, ready to feel something hit her and/or hear Saria's voice.

"Welcome Rain…"

Rain's eyes opened wide as she heard the voice. She looked up to find a boy in a white cloak, staring at her through gentle, violet eyes.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him.

The boy smiled. "I have known you since you where very small."

Rain eyed him suspiciously. "And who are you?"

"My name will be revealed to you in due time, but now you must return a _Rainbow _to Hyrule, my Oracle." He answered.

Rain gave him a confused look 'Wait, what?"

The boy ignored her and murmured something to himself. He looked at her with a very worried expression on his face.

"All your questions well be answered in due time, but right now all I can say is you have restored _Green _to the land and we have found the lost Bow of Farore. The bow is only shaped by your courage; it also takes the form of your courage. It will never be the same, and never repeat."

Rain opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word the boy waved his hand. Suddenly Rain had reappeared back at the forest temple. The light faded and Rain noticed that Mido had fainted. Link and Raven were talking to a little Kokiri girl that had green hair.

_Saria…_Rain thought as she walked over to join them, _I wonder what I missed. _

"Thank you for helping me," she looked at Link, "I am the Forest Sage. Link, we will always be friends."

Link nodded and then Saria disappeared. Rain walked up to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder. They heard a groan and Mido sat up rubbing his head.

"W-where's Saria?"

Link looked at him. "She already left, but she is going to stay here in the temple."

Rain's heart wrenched when she saw Mido's sad face. Link placed a hand on Mido's shoulder and smiled.

"She'll always be here though and she'll always he near you."

Mido stared at him with a hopeful look in his big eyes. "Really?"

Link nodded and Mido gave him a big hug. Raven walked over to Rain with her head tilted in confusion.

"Hey Rain, why you are holding two bows?"

Rain glanced down at her hands and saw that she was, in fact, holding two bows. One was the Fairy Bow and the other was a very beautiful bow. It was beyond description.

"I… don't know," she admitted, "I guess one is for me and the other is for Big Guy."

Rain handed him the Fairy Bow. As soon as Link's fingers had touched the Fairy bow, Farore's bow began to pulse and glow. Mido grabbed a hold of Raven's shirt.

"W-what's going on?"

Suddenly they were surrounded by white nothingness. It left as quickly as it had come. They found themselves in the Kokiri village.

Mido looked at them. "Are you guys staying?"

Raven shook her head. "Sorry bud, 'Girly-Man' here has a big job ahead of him. As for me and my friend… we need to find a way to get home."

Mido's frown quickly dissolved into a smile. "I understand, but make sure you guys visit!"

Rain nodded "Of course we will." Mido gave her a hug and then ran to one of the houses.

Rain, Raven, and Link then turned to the front gate and walked out of the Kokiri village. They entered Hyrule Field.


End file.
